Realizations and Transformations
by StrugglingHero
Summary: Set after 3x09 The Climb. When Oliver disappeared from the world once again, that's when Thea knew. Slight Oliver/Thea


Transformation and Acceptance

Summary: Set after 3x09 The Climb. When Oliver disappeared from the world once again, that's when Thea _knew. _Slight Oliver/Thea.

_**Author's Note: This fic is revolves around Thea after The Climb. There is some slight Thea/Oliver undertones so if you're against that, I suggest you turn back now. You've been warned. I mainly wanted to write a Thea fic that took place after The Climb as all the other stories focused on Felicity's side.**_

After Oliver failed to come home, Thea knew something was wrong.

It was the first Christmas with just the two of them. Moira Queen, her mother, passed away last year and her surrogate father the year before. Tommy Merlyn (she still can't believe she tried to kiss him) died during the Undertaking planned by her biological father.

Malcom Merlyn. After the hellish last year she endured, she realized she was weak. Her not-so-dead father appeared before her conveniently and she clung to him like a lifeline. Maybe it was _too _convenient. After all the lies and hurt, she felt Oliver wasn't an option.

Under her father's tutelage, she grew stronger. The feeling of helplessness and weakness ebbed away like a wave receding from a shore line. Gratitude sprung forth within her and an emotional connection was established with her father.

Then there was that moment where Oliver came in that night. He had a resigned look on his face that immediately worried her. He warned her that Malcolm Merlyn is incapable of love. His statements immediately put her on the defensive, ready to defend her father. She pleaded with Oliver to not make her choose. Because if he did. . .

Thea laughed. It was not out of joy but shame. After all the baggage she and Oliver went through, she had been willing to choose her father over him. She closed her eyes as she the feelings from that exact moment surface.

Desperation that Oliver wouldn't make her choose. Crushing dread at the thought of having to pick her father over Oliver if she had to. A father that until recently had been virtually a stranger to her. Immense relief when Oliver reassured her that he won't make her choose. Of course he wouldn't. Oliver loved her far too much to cause her such grief which he reinforced that night by telling her so.

Now here she was all alone. Oliver wasn't coming home to her because he can't. She stared at the two snowman ornament hanging from the tree. She could only hope that the worst hasn't happened.

~Arrow~

The Fates were never that merciful to Thea. It didn't take her long to piece together that the worst had happened.

She immediately picked up that Oliver's inner circle were putting on an appearance around her. Along with her physical training, she had gotten adept at reading people and putting her up her own appearance. The sorrow beneath their facades were unmistakable. Couple that with the underlying pity she was sensing and it was obvious.

Felicity Smoaks was the worst in hiding it. The woman couldn't lie her way out of a paper bag. Roy and Diggle's efforts to deceive her were better. In turn, she let them have the comfort and the illusion that she believed them.

When they told her that Oliver left to visit Sara was the moment that Thea _knew_. Apparently the Laurel wasn't privy to that circle any longer because if she were, they would know that Laurel told her that Sara was dead.

She dragged her feet to her room and rummaged through her things. She fished out the memento that Oliver had giver her when he got back from the island. An _arrowhead._

Realization rushed inside her being. It all made sense now. She was right the first time. Thea had originally thought that her brother was the vigilante when he gave her the arrowhead. She was dubious of his explanation that he was not The Hood. When "The Hood" was spotted while she was with Oliver, it erased her worries. Maybe she desperately wanted to believe that her brother could not be the vigilante. The vigilante risked her life weekly to save the city and she could not bear the thought of potentially losing her brother after he had just returned to her.

Looking back, there was no way the timing couldn't be coincidental. The Hood started terrorizing Starling City's rich devils just soon after Oliver had been rescued. Her brother had always been closed off to her in some ways. A copycat could easily explain the other vigilante to throw off the police authorities.

Logically, her mind focused on John Diggle. He had to be the copycat. It's been a while since Thea had heard of Oliver giving the security guard the slip which would mean that he told him his secret because he needed help. It was an easy leap to Roy and Felicity's connection to the Hood from there.

Thea let out an exhausted sigh. She wanted to feel hurt and angry at Oliver for not telling her. She felt none of those things because she knew why. Oliver would never endanger her in any shape or form. Revealing his secret to her would eventually put her in crossfire between The Hood and whoever he was up against.

That also meant that Oliver knew she was lying about her whereabouts with her father prior to coming back. He had tried to scare the truth out of her by visiting her as The Hood. It didn't escape her notice the look of surprise when she expertly defended herself against him. His expression might actually have been _shock_ at seeing her sister defend herself against him.

Tears started trickling down her cheeks. Confirmation of Oliver's Queen death was all but a formality with what she knew. She had solved the puzzle. After her hard stance against secrets and lies, her brother's last memory of her was committing the very deed to him.

Sobs started wracking her body as she now cried freely. Her legs gave way as she crumpled into a heap on the floor. She held the arrow head close to her chest as though it would bring Oliver closer to her. After all the hozen was supposed to reconnect Oliver to her right? Thea felt anything but strong.

Eventually, her tears ran out and the sobs had subsided. She picked herself up off the floor and walked towards her dresser. She placed a kiss on the hozen and put it away for safekeeping.

She lifelessly changed to her sleepwear and flopped down on her bed. Oliver's last words to her was how much he loved her and about her father. She could no longer ignore her brother's warning. Oliver's resigned features flashed briefly in her mind. It was resignation that he won't live to see another day.

Her father had something to do with this. She would have a talk with him immediately. He may have betrayed her but she needs him still to know _why._ Before sleep claimed her, she feared that Oliver died to protect her because of her father.


End file.
